Te amare más allá de la muerte, mi amor
by To Wonderland
Summary: Ginny desde hace cuatro años a sufrido la agonía de la pérdida del amor de su vida. AU. ¿Que harías tú en su lugar? J.K Rowling personaje, historia mía.


_GINNY POV-_

_Esa soy la nueva yo _Me dije cuando mire reflejo, pensando que era verdad lo que se dice, todo pasa y el tiempo cura las heridas del corazón, o por lo menos eso es lo que quiero creer yo, quiero creer que después de cuatro años, él no volverá a lastimarme, soy fuerte me dije, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi largo y ajustado vestido azul que me había puesto para asistir a esa galería de Arte que me había llevado, Dean, mi prometido. Después de deshacerme del vestido me quite el moño alto, dejando libre mi largo y lacio cabello pelirrojo, no dejaba de verme en el espejo, me quite mis altos tacones de aguja, plateadas, quedando solo con mi ropa interior y mi trabajado maquillaje.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que no lo he vuelto a ver, y sé que por fin si alguien me pregunta por él digo que él es parte de mi pasado, que ya he vuelto a encontrar alguien que me quiere desinteresadamente y yo a él.

Entre en mi recamara blanca, la cual estaba completamente limpia, como a mamá le gustaría me dije, al llegar me senté en mi tocador, donde comencé a quitarme las pestañas postizas, para luego quitarme con el desmaquillante todo el maquillaje restante, cuando termine, por fin pude ver en mi cuello una pequeña cicatriz, la cual apenas se notaba con el paso del tiempo, esta marca me recordaba la última vez que lo vi, pero no por ello la última vez que sufrí, volví a mirarme en el espejo, ya con tan solo mi ropa interior de marca, por lo que también me la quite, y camine desnuda a la ducha, abrí el agua fría, _como tu corazón, _me dije, me talle con fuerza hasta desarme de los besos que había recibido esta noche, también para poder borrar esos caros productos que me ponía para salir siempre, cuando me sentía lo suficientemente limpia, tome una bata de baño la cual escondía en la parte de atrás de closet con una minúscula bolsa negra, me la coloque con cuidado, sin siquiera tomarme el tiempo de olerla, como tiempo atrás hacia, ya no era necesaria, ya no tenía ningún olor.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la segunda habitación la cual se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo recordé cuando le suplicaba al tiempo que se congelara, que me dejará disfrutar más su presencia, sus besos, sus miradas. Pero eso nunca paso, y tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor, tal vez eso tenía que ocurrir, o eso era parte del destino como él solía decirme. Con nerviosismo tome la llave que se encontraba escondida en un pequeño jarrón al lado de la puerta, se sentía fría al tacto, a tal vez fuera yo, con mi mano derecha toque suavemente la puerta blanca, antes de introducir la llave en la chapa y abrirla, cuando por fin se abrí se impregno a mis fosas nasales, ese olor, ese olor que había extrañado tanto, mire la habitación, la más rara de todas, la única diferente, de este lado la puerta era negra como toda la habitación iluminada con millones de estrellas dibujadas en las paredes, he vuelto amor, pensé viendo todo el desorden que había esta habitación, cerré la puerta, y prendí la luz, antes de caminar hasta la cama, la cual toque con mis dedos temblorosos y me apoye en ella para agacharme a tomar esa pequeña caja de madera que guardaba debajo de la cama, cuando la saque la coloque en la cama, y la abrí y me di cuenta de algo.

A quien quería mentirle aunque no lo he vuelto a ver, él va a donde yo vaya, su recuerdo siempre está presente, en las noches antes de dormir seguía viendo ese dibujo, aquel que años atrás dibuje, y que lo cuidaba con tanto apremio, de él era de quien yo siempre hablaba conmigo misma claro está. Ahora solo lloraba abrazando su almohada, ese lado izquierdo de mi cama, seguía vacío, siempre lo estaría, porque era solo _suyo._

No importaba cuantos Deans hubiera en el mundo, él no me importaba, nada importaba ya, había perdido al amor de mi vida, todo por un estúpido malnacido que tomo como si no hubiera mañana, y así fue, pero no para él, sino para mi Harry, mi Harry no volvió a ver la luz del sol, no volvió al amanecer como siempre lo hacía, él se fue, dejándome un gran dolor en el alma, esa noche no solo me arrancaron el amor de mi, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, si no que se llevaron mi alma, Harry dio su vida por mí, él me cubrió con su cuerpo para que los vidrios y el impacto no me hicieran nada, lo único que me dejaron fue esta maldita marca en el físico, pero no todo es el físico, perdí todo, nunca más volví a ser la misma, nunca más volví a estar completa, mamá y papá decían que estaba en la cumbre, que era hermosa, inteligente y talentosa, que tenía un novio envidiable, que pronto sería alguien sumamente rico e importante, el cual me adoraba, pero eso no era verdad, él me quería por lo que representaba yo era la hija del ex primer ministro, Arthurt Weasley. Y otra cosa no era verdad yo no era feliz, como toda la gente decía, _eres una mujer muy afortunada, Ginevra. Debes ser muy feliz, se te nota tanto._ Ello que sabían de perder un amor, mis padres se odiaban, pero eran unos grandiosos actores, dentro de casa ni se volteaban a ver, y fuera de esta eran las personas más enamoradas del mundo.

Y yo también lo era, sonreí a pesar de mis lágrimas al ver una de las fotografías que a Harry le encantaban tomar siempre, esa era del cuatro de julio, llevábamos dos semanas de conocernos y mientras veíamos el hermoso espectáculo de juegos artificiales, nos miramos a los ojos sin querer y sucedió, lo dijimos, susurramos ese _te amo_, solo dos semanas después de habernos conocido en esa aburrida cena en la que había tenido que asistir con mis padres, yo había salido al jardín alegando un ligero dolor de cabeza cuando a lo lejos lo vi, el hombre más hermoso que había visto, alto, delgado pero musculoso, cabello negro azabache y esos impactantes ojos verde esmeralda, yo me avergoncé al ser descubierta viéndolo, pero cuando él se me acerco vestido de mesero supe que todo iba a cambiar, nunca me pregunte como fue lo supe, porque sabía que no había respuesta, después de esa noche nos veíamos a hurtadillas en donde fuera, no importaba la hora o el lugar, tampoco nos importó cuando nos trataron de separar, él rechazo sin pensar la alta cantidad de dinero que mamá y papá le habían ofrecido, por lo que a mí no me importaba desobedecerlos y escaparme a media noche con él, hasta que un día me entere por Ronald y Draco sus mejores amigos que mis padres lo habían mandado a golpear como advertencia, cuando me entere no pensé en mis padres, ni el en que diría la gente, o él dinero de la herencia que perdería, solo tome una maleta y me escape a media noche, con tan solo una carta demasiado corta y dramática, la cual volvería a mi madre loca con ella.

_Me voy con Harry a ser feliz, y a decir verdad no sé cuándo vuelva. Con amor Ginny._

Después de eso, vivimos un tiempo con los chicos, los cuales Harry me había presentado, y quienes terminaron siendo mis hermanos, hasta hace tiempo, Ron, Hermione, Astoria y Draco. Para luego con los ahorros de Harry y míos comprar este modesto departamento con solo dos pequeños cuartos, un baño, una pequeña cocina y una mini salita.

Este fue nuestro nidito de amor hasta que él falleció, dejándome sola, cuando mis padres se enteraron me buscaron, y me dijeron que regresara a casa, acepte su ayuda, más nunca volví a vivir con ellos, cuando conocí a Dean, me entere que mis padres habían mentido diciendo que me había ido a vivir con la abuela Lucinda a Alaska y había vuelto hasta hace poco, así que nadie supo de la existencia de Harry, y para mamá fue mejor, mire la hora de eran las ocho de la noche, no había dormido nada como le había dicho a mis padres y a mi prometido, como después su partida, me levante al escuchar mi teléfono sonar, cuando llegue a él me entere de que se trataba de Dean, por lo que conteste.

Ginevra, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Te he llamado varias veces y no contestas, también te fui a buscar a tu departamento, al igual que a casa de tus padres y no saben nada de ti- Hablo molesto Dean, respire varias veces, nadie sabía de la existencia de este departamento, según mis padres este departamento lo habían alquilado una pareja, y ya no era el mío, pero lo que no sabían es que venía de vez en cuando para recordarlo.

Lo lamento amor, salí a despejarme un poco me dolía un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunte.

Te iba a invitar a una cena importante que tenía, pero si gustas puedo cancelar y puedo llevar la cena en casa con un vino y pasarla bien allá, así olvidarás tu molestia.- Se ofreció, me estremecí con repulsión con tan solo pensar que Dean quería tener intimidad conmigo, hasta ahora había podido zafarme, diciendo que no me sentía preparada, le había dicho que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio y él aun de mala gana había aceptado. No podía estar con él, con la única persona que había estado era Harry y así seguiría siendo, para siempre, él sería el único. Aunque estuviera con Dean, Harry seguiría siendo él único para mí, era un promesa.

No claro que no, Dean. Dame una hora y estaré lista te veo allá, me llevare mi auto, así que no hay necesidad de que me vayas a recoger a mi departamento. Lo siento es tarde y tengo que arreglarme.- Hable apresuradamente.

No, yo te iré a recoger a casa de tus padres, no hay necesidad de que hagas eso- Quise resoplar, pero me abstuve.- Y Ginevra…- Pidió

¿Sí?- Pregunte.

Te amo, y no sabes cómo me alegro de que estemos juntos, no veo la hora de que seas la señora Thomas, me siento morir cuando cuento los días para nuestra boda.- Hablo apresuradamente.

También lo hago Dean, y yo también me siento morir cuando lo hago.- Respondí.

¿Estas segura de que es sólo eso Ginevra? ¿Estás bien?

Sí, si estoy segura, lo siento me tengo que ir, discúlpame si soy tan cortante. Nos vemos en una hora.- No le conteste a su ultimo te amo y colgué.

Acomode todas las cosas en su lugar, excepto esa fotografía, la última que nos habíamos tomado juntos, la tome con delicadeza antes de apretarla a mi pecho y salir con ella de la habitación antes de cerrarla con llave, entre de nuevo a la sala donde me vestí y me maquille con rapidez y maestría, tome mi bolso una vez arreglada y la pequeña fotografía a blanco y negro la cual ya sabía en donde la colocaría.

Media hora después me encontraba en el cementerio de la cuidad, camine por aquel sendero que conocía más que nadie hasta llegar a esa lapida sencilla, completamente empolvada, me hinque para poder limpiarla y una vez limpia, coloque la fotografía en ella.

_Sabes amor, hoy hace cuatro años te fuiste de mi lado, hoy hace cuatro años me pediste que me casara contigo, que fuera la madre de tus hijos, también ese día me prometiste quedarte siempre conmigo, cosa que he de decir que no cumpliste, me abandonaste, me dejaste sola, y desprotegida, si tu estuvieras aquí, nada de esto estaría pasando, tú me cuidarías, me amarías como solo tú sabes hacerlo, pero no estas, y lo entiendo, no somos eternos, y sabes ese no es el problema sino las promesas que me hiciste. Lo único que cumpliste fue que este sería un amor como ninguno otro, que serias el único que sin importar nada e amarías y aceptarías tal y como soy, me dijiste que siempre nos amaríamos, aun cuando no estuviéramos juntos, pues siempre encontraríamos la manera de volver a unirnos, y sabes que no te odio, a pesar de que antes lo intente no te odio, no se puede odiar al ser amado no es así, solo te pido algo, espérame, yo pienso irme a tu lado, no sé cuándo, pero lo hare. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo._

* * *

Dicho esto me seque mis lágrimas y me fui, me marche, me aleje rumbo al futuro que esperaba que mínimo me hiciera sentir bien sabía que nunca amaría a Dean, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

.

_¿Qué ocurre porque me siento así? ¿En dónde esto? Me pregunté nerviosa, no podía recordar nada, lo único que podía recordar que había visitado a Harry, y luego negro, mire la ropa que traía puesta, era un vestido blanco, hermoso y la chaqueta de cuero negra de Harry, mi cabello estaba suelto y mis pies con unas sandalias rojas, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al percatarme de algo, estoy ya lo había usado._

_- Ginny, mi amor, te he extrañado tanto._

* * *

_Esta es una historia mía que acomode para esta pareja, diganme que les parecio, Lucie, hice lo que me pediste, la acomode para tus amados Harry & Ginny_


End file.
